Dusk
by CSF
Summary: Harry/Draco Ron/Hermione Slash. Aftr just catching the Fifth year train with Draco Malfoy, Harry finds himself looking at the boy in a different light. But his thoughts are interupted with the news that Voldemort is back, and out to kill............


Disclaimer: I do not *Sniff* own Harry Potter.....*crys* its not faaiirrr!!**  
  
Dusk  
  
Chapter One: Feelings and First Years  
  
**

15 year old Harry Potter rushed down the long railroad station. If he wasn't fast he'd miss the train to Hogwarts. He HAD to get to Platform 9 3/4. Of course thats not your ordinary platform number, but Harry Potter wasn't an ordinary boy. He was a wizard. And a bloody good one in the words of George Weasley. Harry was the boy who lived through a fatal curse cast by the most evil wizard. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, Lord Voldemort, he killed Harry's parents, Harry survived because his mother protected him, sheilded him, and met her death that way. No wizard dared speak Voldemort's name, in fear that he might return. When Harry survived, Volemort's power broke and he vanished. Everyone thought he was gone until Harry Potter entered into Hogwarts. That was like a sign of his awakening. He was sent to live with the Dursleys. The Dursleys were his Aunt Petunia, his Uncle Vernon, and their brat son Dudley. They were always rude and unkind to him. They hated his 'abnormalty' and now Vernon had started to beat him.   
  
Now Harry had lots of friends. But enemies too, especially his arch rival, Draco Malfoy. He and Harry had been rivals since their first day at Hogwarts. But....after what had happened at the Dursleys that summer......even Draco would be a pleasant sight.  
  
**[Flashback][Flashback][Flashback][Flashback][Flashback][Flashback][Flashback][Flashback]**  
  
"YOU CLUMSY BOY!!!" Vernon Dursley rammed Harry up against the wall, a ladle dropping from the boy's hands. Harry had accidentally spilled soup on the table while serving it to his Uncle Vernon. Vernon had jumped from his seat, and rammed him against the wall. Harry winced as he felt his back slam into the hard wall. Vernon pulled back his fist and hit the boy in the stomach.  
  
Harry doubled over in pain while Vernon let him fall onto the floor clutching at his stomach. "NEXT TIME BE MORE CAREFUL!! NOW, MAKE ANOTHER BATCH OF SOUP!!!" Harry staggerd to his feet and glared at the man. If looks could kill, Vernon would be VERY VERY dead.  
  
His Aunt Petunia made no move to stop her husband. And Dudley didn't even care, he just kept eating his own soup, solpily, splatering it everywhere, spots which Harry would probably be blamed and beaten for later.  
  
**[End Flashback][End Flashback][End Flashback][End Flashback][End Flashback][End Flashback]  
  
**Harry's back still had brusies all over it and that wasn't the only time he had been beaten. He had been beaten atleast once a day the whole of summer vacation. Sometimes twice on weekends, just for Vernon's fun. Harry had buises and scars from almost all of his beatings, but never on his face, Vernon was careful of that or people would know he was getting beaten. Harry pushed his cart faster as he neared the wall between platforms nine and ten. He had just seen Ron vanish through the barrier, he must have been waiting an awful long time. "I hope I'm not going to be late..." Harry whispered as he ran through the barrier, Mrs. Weasley had his things loaded ahead of time, her way of being efficient...and of course Harry might not even be on the train with his luggage!!  
  
Gasping, Harry stared in shock as he watched the train start to pull away from the platform.  
  
"BLOODY MUGGLES STOPPING ME FOR BLOODY QUESTIONS ABOUT MY BLOODY CLOTHES!!!!!"  
  
Harry turned around at the familiar voice. "MALFOY?!!"  
  
Draco Malfoy had just run through the barrier, trying to pull on a sleeve of his robes and run at the same time. "Come ON Potter!!!! We're BOTH gonna miss the bloody TRAIN!!"  
  
To Harry's shock Draco grabbed his arm and litteraly dragged him, running down the platform leaping at the last second and grabbing the rail on the train. Harry's eyes were as wide as saucers as he was no more than 3 inches from the train tracks rushing by. "MALFOY YOU IDIOT!!!!!! PULL ME UP!!!!!!!"  
  
Malfoy just then noticed who he had dragged with him, and help catch the train. His eyes went wide, he jerked Harry onto the train and grumbling about going to wash his hands, stormed off down the train. Harry noticed that when Malfoy had said 'His bloody clothes' he had been literal. The back of robes was stained with blood. Then Harry noticed that his hand had blood on it. Malfoy's blood. To his surprise, Harry found himself slightly worried about the pale blond. Something was up at Malfoy's home...but what?  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
Harry walked down the hallway of the train after putting on his robes and walked down through the train compartments looking for Hermione and Ron he passed one that semed to be empty but did a double take. Standing on tip toe his mouth dropped open. Ron was on the floor of the compartment, Hermione on top of him, kissing him full on the mouth. Harry decided to leave them alone, blushing furiously he made his way to the end of the train, he found an empty compartment and saw it was empty. Walking in he closed the door behind him.  
  
"What are you doing Potter? Walking in on people without so much as knocking?"  
  
Harry spun around. "Malfoy! ......what happened?!"  
  
15 year old Draco Malfoy sat in the corner of the compartment, wrapping his arm up in bandages, rather clumsily. "Who were you expecting Potter? And...nothing happened."  
  
Harry just stood there. "Something must have happened. Or your arm wouldn't be hurt like that."  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes. "Its none of your bloody buisness Potter." he cursed as the bandages slipped down his arm again.  
  
Buring his emnety for the boy from the past five years Harry steped over and took the bandages from him. "Here. Let me do it."  
  
Draco pulled away. "What are you doing Potter?!"  
  
"I'm TRYING to help you. Now hold still and let me tie the bandages." Carefully, Harry wrapped the bandages around the pale boy's arm. "Now...what happened?"  
  
Draco looked away. "..........."  
  
Harry closed his eyes. "Fine. Don't tell me." he tied the bandage off at his shoulder. "There. Now don't mess with that arm." Standing, he walked out the door, closing it behind him.  
  
Draco sat there, staring at the door. "........thanks Potter..." he whispered.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"McConnal, Ilese!"  
  
"GRIFFINDOR!!!!"  
  
The sorting of the first years had begun. There were four different houses that the students could be sorted into. Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin.  
  
"Pennington, Travis!"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!!"  
  
McGonagall took the hat off of the boy's head and read the next name on the list.  
  
"Hoshi, Crystal!"  
  
The hat frowned. "Hmm......GRIFFINDOR!!"  
  
"Hoshi, Quartz!"  
  
The hat frowned again. "Hmm.........oh really....are you sure? Alright then. "SLYTHERIN!!!"  
  
The two girls nodded at each other and walked to their separate tables. Harry started. He felt something....strange...about those two girls... What was it? Then he found himself looking over at the Slytherin table, more accurately, at Draco. Draco looked up and caught his eye. The boy blinked and turned away, rubbing his arm lightly. Harry's eyes narrowed. Why was he worried about Malfoy? He re-focused his attention on talking with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Crystal looked over at Quartz from the other side of the room. _This is going to be an interesting year.  
  
_ Quartz looked at her and nodded. _Indeed, it will be.  
  
_**********************************************************************************  
  
Well this is my first Harry Potter story. Please be kind and gentle in reviews, pretty please? *big wide, watery chibi eyes* pwetty pwease?


End file.
